


Silent Seduction #5 - Cypher

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Cypher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's going slightly off the deep end...<br/>This story is a sequel to Silent Seduction #4 - The Debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Seduction #5 - Cypher

## Silent Seduction #5 - Cypher

By Taleya

Author's homepage: <http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/brett/283/index.html>

 Sorry this one is so short, guys.  Im still shaking off the last of this pneumonia and it boomed me for a spin on the weekend.  So I spent most of it curled up in bed with some hardcopy, working on a story with PD and falling asleep in mid-sentence.  Ill make it up in Night Train, I promise... 

* * *

The damn door was locked against him. 

_In his own frigging house._

Jim sighed and leaned his head against the door as footsteps padded over to undo the chain. _Give me strength._ He could smell the perfume of a woman in the Loft, wrapping around Blairs own scent. 

A rumpled, semi-naked thoroughly adorable anthropologist stood in the doorway, muttering questions as to why he was home so early. 

Im just not used to knocking at my own front door, Jim shot back, annoyed as the woman pulled her bag off the coat hook and slipped into her shoes. 

Blair sheepishly apologised, running a hand through his mussed hair.  Jim focused down his hair, to the open shirt, the slim legs extending from the soft boxers... 

_Oh boy..._

Trying to cover his erection, he moved into the kitchen. Hands begging for something to do other than grab his crotch, he grabbed a bottle of water. 

Oh, Jim, this is Christina Hong. 

Yeah, Jim muttered, pasting on a nice face.  Sentinel eyes raked the woman from head to toe, and couldnt find the attraction.  Inwardly he seethed as Blair kissed the woman goodbye and escorted her to the door.  _It should be ME chaining the door,_ he thought angrily.  _It should be ME getting those kisses.  It should be ME on the couch, pulling Blair down slowly, taking him into my mouth, running my fingers through his hair, over his body.._

Blair flopped on the couch, looking like someone had just set fire to his cat. I just keep seeing that body, Jim, he said softly. 

Taking a pull of his water bottle, Jim held it to his chest, surreptitiously slipping the bottom down to catch the tip of his erection.  It reluctantly subsided and his eyes watered, enough to give him a serious face.  Absently he let his lips do the talking, inane words of how to cope with stress while his eyes took in every detail of the anthropologists body.  He made love with his eyes, taking in the adams apple, the curve down to the strong collarbone, the soft dark hairs dusting the muscular chest and stomach. 

In his minds eyes he reached out, thinking of how they would feel, velvet over supple flesh, like an old over-stuffed couch his grandmother used to have.  The tan nipples...already he could feel them hardening under his mouth, taste the spicy cinnamon-apple scent Blair always extruded, hear the soft moans as Blair brought his hands up to run through his hair.... 

With a snap, Jim came back to himself and finished his talk.  He babbled a few lines about the case, then headed to his bedroom, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to take the stairs like this. 

* * *

_Fucking STUPID_ Jim pushed the weights up angrily, punishing his already screaming muscles.  It had gone too far.  Dammit, he was supposed to be this wonderful mystical supercop, a Sentinel, and he had ushered a serial killer in right under his nose, come in, wipe your feet. 

Pushing the weight away in disgust, he rolled to his feet and headed for his locker, pulling out his clothes.  Screw the shower.  He could go around smelling like the monkey house if he wanted.  An incessant beeping reached his ears and Jim searched for the source.  Another death?  More proof that he was a total fuck-up where Lash was concerned? 

Jim pulled the beeper out of his locker and flipped up the number. 

555-1014 _911_

_Sandburg._

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. 

A mad dash through the city, mind thumping, screaming that it was too late, he had to hurry, hurry.. 

Then seeing that sick bastard, pouring that liquid down Blair throat. _NO_

Five bullets. Bang bang bang bang bang.  Sending Lash back to the hell he belonged in.  Overkill perhaps, or maybe just the driven need of a man wanting to save his partner.  Wanting to save his mate. 

And then up the stairs, hurrying back, taking off the chains, taking Blair into his arms and just holding on.  Revelling in the feeling of living flesh against him, delighting in it every step down to the ground, where the others waited. 

Jim hated himself for it. 

But it had felt good, Sandburg in his arms.  He had loved the reassuring weight against this chest, the needy way Blair had grabbed at him, buried his face in his neck.  He loved the way the kid had clung to him as he tried to put him on the stretcher, some sick part of his mind pretending that his dreams were real, that this was just proof, that they _were_ lovers, now, Blair needed him and he could see it now, Blair could see it and then they would be together. 

The nightmares just cemented it.  They had lasted for nearly a week afterwards, night after night, Jim padding down the stairs to quieten the frantic cries, holding his Guide close, rocking him until he slept,  relishing the feeling, waiting for the moment when there would be no nightmares, when he could go down there, pull back the curtain, and Blair would come willingly into his arms.  Hell, he even felt confident enough to tell the kid to patch it up with his girlfriend, let her down easy-like. 

But the nightmares faded, and Blair patched things up with Christina, then broke up, then moved on to pastures new. 

_Female_ pastures. 

And Jim waited. 

* * *

End Silent Seduction #5 - Cypher.

 


End file.
